Help me to seduce him
by BlackHime13
Summary: Todas las mujeres y donceles desean seducir al joven y rico heredero de los Uchiha pero nadie sabe como hacerlo. No importa lo que intenten que el azabache no voltea a verles. Desesperados recurren a la única persona capaz de averiguarlo... Namikaze Naruto, un joven doncel de muy buen corazón que ha ayudado a muchos estudiantes a confesarse y ser felices.


**_Mmm... hace un tiemo que escribí esto, pero aún así espero que os guste n.n_**

* * *

_**Quiero seducirte pero… ¿cómo? (SN)**_

Todas las mujeres y donceles desean seducir al joven y rico heredero de los Uchiha pero nadie sabe como hacerlo. No importa lo que intenten que el azabache no voltea a verles. Desesperados recurren a la única persona capaz de averiguarlo…. Namikaze Naruto, un joven doncel de muy buen corazón que ha ayudado a muchos estudiantes a confesarse y ser felices.

¿Cómo saldrá el rubio de esta cuando el azabache le proponga enseñarle en carne y hueso qué es lo que le gusta?

Una historia donde el pobre rubio acaba siendo víctima de un pervertido ojinoche el cual llevaba tiempo detrás del adorable doncel.

-¡Por favor Naruto! ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza!-suplicaron a coro una veintena de mujeres y donceles al lindo y adorable rubio el cual les miraba sin comprender el reciente alboroto.

-Sakura-chan…sino te tranquilizas y me explicas que pasa no lo entenderé.-le dijo con voz tranquila mirando a su amiga de la infancia. Esta hizo un puchero, pero respiró profundo para hacer lo que el menor le pedía. Luego se sentó en la silla enfrente de su amigo ojiazul y miró a su alrededor consiguiendo el asentimiento por parte de las demás personas que les rodeaban.

-Naru...sabemos que ayudaste a Sai para que lograra tener una cita con Gaara y ahora llevan saliendo medio año. También ayudaste a Shino y Kiba los cuales están comprometidos y todo. Lee y Neji es otro ejemplo de que eres bueno en los temas del corazón así que...¡¿Nos ayudarías con Sasuke-kun?!-suplicó la joven pelirosa.

-Sakura… cierto que ayudé a nuestros amigos, pero solo porque les conozco desde hace tiempo… además ¿todos queréis que os ayude con él? Es imposible que salga con tantas personas. Nadie aceptaría algo tan absurdo.-razonó el contrario mirándola con incredulidad.

-Solo queremos saber sus gustos y a partir de ahí lucharíamos por él cada uno por su cuenta.-dijo ella intentando convencerlo.

-¿Entonces porqué no intentáis hablar con él y descubrirlo por vuestra cuenta? Además que no entiendo para qué me necesitáis.-cuestionó cada vez más confundido.

-Vamos... sabes muy bien la reputación que tiene. Siempre que hemos intentado acercarnos a él solo conseguimos miradas frías y sino nos ignora completamente. Por eso si alguien que no está interesado en salir con él intenta acercársele pensamos que bajaría la guardia.-razonó con ilusión.

-¿Y por qué crees que a mí no me interesa?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Vamos… nunca has estado interesado en acercarte a los varones, a menos que sean tus amigos de por sí. Además no creo que Sasuke-kun sea tu tipo.-dijo ella divertida por la pregunta. Algunos de los presentes también soltaron una risita divertida, lo que ocasionó el enojo del menor.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que pienso quedarme toda la vida solo? Cierto que hasta ahora he estado más preocupado por las relaciones de mis amigos que las mías, pero eso no significa que no quiera llegar a tener pareja. Y Sasuke-san podría serlo si llego a conocerle y resulta que me gusta su forma de ser.-fue su respuesta irónica y mordaz.

-¿Venga no te habrás molestado? No quería decir que estarás solo es simplemente que Sasuke-kun es demasiado frío y misterioso como para que alguien tan puro y honesto como tú se sienta atraído por su persona.-respondió calmadamente y quitándole importancia al asunto. Aquello enojó más al rubio el cual se levantó del asiento dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Callando en el proceso los murmullos de las demás personas presentes que parecían estar de acuerdo con la joven de ojos jade.

-Pues si eso piensas ve tú e investiga sobre él por tu cuenta. A mi no me interesa acercarme ¿verdad? Pues pídele ayuda a otro.-fue su respuesta para luego salir del aula en la cual se encontraban hasta ese momento.

-¡Oye Naruto!-oyó el grito de la chica, pero lo ignoró siguiendo su camino hacia los jardines.

-¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Tan malo sería que me gustara? Además lo hizo sonar como si no tuviera oportunidad alguna de que él se fijara en mí. ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡No soy tan feo!-habló para si mismo en refunfuños. Le enojaba que ella hubiera implicado que no tenía oportunidad con el mayor. Siendo sinceros cierto que el joven azabache era uno de los más populares en la institución. A penas con 17 años ya trabajaba para su padre y estaba estudiando para entrar a una universidad especializada en ingeniería robótica. También sabía que muchas doncellas y donceles iban detrás suyo tanto de su edad como mayores y menores. ¡Por dios todos los de su curso iban detrás suyo como perros fieles a su amo!

La verdad es que nunca consideró al varón como candidato a novio, pero eso es porque a él no se le daba bien hablar con varones y mucho menos mayores a su persona. Solo era un año de diferencia, pero esta podía ser mucha distancia dependiendo de la situación.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse y se sentó en el banco cerca de la fuente situada en la mitad del jardín. Como toda escuela para ricos esta tenía que tener estatuas ostentosas y cuadros vistosos por todo el terreno académico. A él particularmente no le agradaban muchos de ellos, pero no podía poner en duda los gustos del director ni del profesorado que habían escogido todo aquello. Era la decoración que había y no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo, le gustase o no.

Miró el agua caer y se relajó notablemente incluso al punto en que se sobresaltó al notar una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Volteó con rapidez encontrándose con unos ojos negros y sonrisa que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Sai?-preguntó confundido.

-¿No deberías estar en clase Naru?-fue lo que salió de los labios ajenos. Con sorpresa el menor miró su reloj de pulsera y abrió enormemente los ojos al notar que el descanso había terminado y la tercera clase ya había comenzado.

-Aunque corra ya no llego.-dijo en un suspiro decaído.

-¿Pasó algo? Parecías bastante ausente.-le cuestionó con preocupación notable en la voz.

-Es solo… espera. ¿No deberías estar tú en clase también?

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

-Gaara se enojará si sabe que saltaste clases solo por que quisiste.

-Bueno… siempre puedo usar de excusa que encontré a su mejor amigo en el jardín con aire entre molesto y ausente. Seguro que me perdona si digo que me quedé para ayudarte.-fue su respuesta con una amplia y divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Me estás usando para tus fines de pereza? Nunca lo habría imaginado viniendo de ti.-comentó divertido el rubio.

-Es lo que hay…. Ahora no me cambies el tema y dime qué pasó.-le volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno… es solo que Sakura me enojó hace un rato y necesitaba tranquilizarme.-le explicó.

-¿La pelirosa? ¿Qué hizo esta vez?-cuestionó algo molesto. La verdad es que esa mujer no le caía muy en gracia pues siempre se estaba aprovechando de lo buena persona que era su amigo ojiazul.

-Pues… ¿conoces a Uchiha Sasuke?-preguntó cansado.

-Claro. El bastardo va a mi clase y le conozco desde que llevábamos pañales.-fue su respuesta. Divertido observó la sorpresa inundar el rostro del contrario.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues resulta que somos familia. Primos para ser exactos. Pensé que mucha gente lo sabría al notar el parecido entre ambos, por eso es divertido el ver que te hayas sorprendido tanto. ¿Pero que tiene que ver mi primo con que te enojaras con ella?-preguntó curioso.

-Pues resulta que me pidieron que investigara sobre sus gustos para que así ellas pudieran conquistarle.-dijo cansado.

-¿Ellas?

-Si… todas y todos sus fans de nuestro curso vinieron a mi durante el descanso para almorzar.

-¿Y solo por eso te enfadaste?-cuestionó incrédulo pues su amigo tenía una gran paciencia dependiendo de la ocasión y al parecer en ese momento no había sido de esa forma.

-Pues… todo lo que dijo acabó siendo una insinuación a que él nunca se fijaría en mi o yo nunca en él. Yo no soy tan feo y, siendo sincero y objetivo, él tampoco está de mal ver, sino no tendría tanta cantidad de acosadores como la tiene.-dijo haciendo berrinche.

-¿Te molestó que dijeran que nunca se fijaría en ti? ¿Por qué?

-Pues… dieron por hecho que ambos somos muy diferentes como para sentirnos atraídos por el contrario. Además habló sobre mi falta de relaciones y mi aparente desinterés por los varones.-fue su respuesta con molestia evidente en el tono de voz.

-Ya veo… sinceramente no has tenido pareja por que no quisiste o no te percataste cuando se te insinuaban, pues la verdad es que hay una gran cantidad de varones detrás tuyo. Simplemente eres despistado y no te das cuentas cuando alguien intenta ligar contigo, pero eso no significa que seas desinteresado.

-¿Ves? Tú si me entiendes. Es solo que me cuesta darme cuenta no que no quiera.-le miró haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Bueno, pero aún así no creo que sea tanto como para que te molestaras hasta este punto... ¿o es que acaso hay algo más que no me estás diciendo?-preguntó mirándole suspicazmente.

-¿Eh? ¿N-no... po-porqué te-tendría que ha-haber algo ma-más...?-respondió entre tartamudeos que indicaban su sobresalto y nerviosismo a causa de la reciente pregunta.

-Mmm... entonces si que hay algo más...¡Dímelo venga!-presionó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Su amigo le devolvió la mirada de forma nerviosa e indecisa hasta que soltó un largo suspiro.

-Bueno... no es que no me haya fijado en el... es solo que me dolió el que dijeran que nunca voltearía a verme... ¡a-aunque eso no significa que me gu-guste ni nada parecido!-exclamó nervioso.

-Eso significa que si te interesa aunque sea un poco.-razonó con voz calmada el mayor.- ¿Qué te llamó la atención de él? ¿No será su estúpida cara verdad? Por que nunca pensé que fueses tan superficial como para que solo te interese el físico de la otra persona.-cuestionó sin ocultar en lo más mínimo lo interesado que se encontraba por la respuesta que recibiría.

-¿Eh? No... bueno no puedo negar que es atractivo pero... no es del todo eso lo que me llama la atención de su persona. Sabes... cuando me trasladé a esta escuela luego de estudiar en casa durante un tiempo... no sabía si encontraría buenos compañeros y amigos y la verdad es que estaba realmente nervioso. Cierto que me encontré con Gaa-chan y Kiba, pero en ese momento no sabía como resultarían las cosas... fue en el primer día cuando unos varones me arrinconaron sin darme cuenta. Cuando uno me agarró del brazo por la fuerza me sorprendí y asusté un poco, pero Sasuke-san me salvó.

-¿Te gustó entonces?

-No... solo le agradecí algo avergonzado y me fui a mi salón. Un par de semanas más tarde empezó el alboroto de sus fans y eso llamó un poco mi atención. Al principio era divertido ver la cara de fastidio que ponía por tanta admiradora que intentaba acercársele, pero... poco después me di cuenta que me molestaba un poco.

-¿Ahí te diste cuenta?-volvió a cuestionar y el rubio le miró mal por interrumpirle.

-Tampoco fue entonces. Fue durante el concurso de cocina del mes pasado. Yo no me encontraba bien y quería irme a casa, pero estaba en la final de la competición por lo que no podía simplemente marcharme... recuerdo que descansé en la enfermería hasta poco antes de que todo comenzara. Un alumno entró y resultó ser él. Me sorprendí mucho y cuando le conté lo que pasaba me dijo que simplemente lo dejara que tampoco era tan importante.

-Puedo creérmelo. Siempre ha sido así de frío con sus respuestas.-dijo divertido a lo que se ganó una sonrisa por parte del contrario.

-Jejeje lo creas o no eso me tranquilizó. Recordé que lo hacía porque me gusta cocinar así que dejé de estresarme por como saldrían las cosas. Recuerdo su cara sorprendida cuando me reí ante sus palabras y luego frunció el ceño sin comprender, mirándome como exigiéndome una respuesta solo con los ojos. Cuando controlé mi respiración solo le dije que tenía razón, me levanté y me fui de allí.

-Sino recuerdo mal ganaste ese día. Probé lo que cocinaste y era insuperable.-alagó con estrellitas en los ojos. Adoraba la comida del menor y aunque su novio también era bueno nada le ganaba a la sazón del de ojos zafiro.

-Gracias... solo me divertí haciendo algo que me gusta. Luego de ganar le vi entre la multitud con una leve sonrisa en los labios y ahí sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón.-admitió con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Eso es raro... él casi nunca llega a sonreír frente a los demás.-comentó pensativo el contrario.

-Lo sé... por eso me sorprendí, pero en alguna parte dentro de mi me gustó que fuese a causa mía... luego de eso no volví a tener contacto con él... hasta la semana pasada.

-¿La semana pasada? No recuerdo nada importante.…-comentó pensativo.

-Bueno no diría que fue algo memorable... simplemente fue durante la clase de educación física. Todos tenían pareja menos yo ya que llegué tarde a causa del comité de la biblioteca pues tuvimos una reunión durante el receso que se alargó demasiado...no entiendo porque son tan testarudos y nunca escuchan

-Naru... te estás desviando.-comentó divertido el contrario. El sonrojo ajeno volvió a las mejillas contrarias como si nunca se hubiese ido.

-Ejem... como decía. Llegué tarde y los varones de la clase anterior estaban terminando de hacer los preparativos para las pruebas que nos tocaban hacer a nosotros. En ese momento el profesor preguntó si alguno podía ayudarme a calentar, estirar, apuntar mis resultados, etc.

-Seguro que muchos se ofrecieron.-dijo divertido.

-Si bueno... fueron algunos, pero por alguna razón este no aceptó... dijo algo acerca de mocosos hormonales o no se qué...-murmuró confundido, pero una gota cayó por la sien de su amigo. Realmente el rubio podía llegar a ser muy despistado. No le extrañaba que el profesor se negara a toda esa panda de pervertidos que hubieran aprovechado la oportunidad para meterle mano al menor.

-¿Y como acabó todo?-le cuestionó para animarle a seguir.

-Ah si... pues verás para la sorpresa de todos el azabache levantó la mano. No creí que le interesaría involucrarse conmigo, pero al final acabó siendo mi pareja durante toda la hora. A muchos no les hizo la más mínima gracia, pero el profesor estaba encantado. Nunca intentó pasarse de listo y no hacía comentarios sarcásticos ni subidos de tono. Me gustó eso y pensé que nos llevaríamos bien si fuésemos amigos, pero...

-¿Pero?-le instó a seguir notando como las mejillas del contrario se volvían a colorear de aquel tono rosáceo que hacia ver al menor realmente adorable.

-Pues... su... mirada... era tan intensa que me hacía poner nervioso... no llegué a entender lo que esta significaba, pero... me di cuenta que me gustaba... me sentí muy cálido con ella y ahí me di cuenta que ese varón me interesaba mucho.

-¿Te gustó por su mirada?-fue la pregunta plagada de sorpresa que hizo el moreno.

-Si... sin importar lo que dijera... su mirada era tan sincera que me hacía sentir bien... no se explicar muy bien lo que pensé en ese momento la verdad...

-Sabes... siempre se ha dicho que los ojos son el espejo del alma... cada vez que miro a Gaara a los ojos se lo que quiere expresar aunque con las palabras se atranque... o tú que con tu mirada tan clara atraes tanto a gente mayor como a los niños y animales... porque saben que eres sincero y puro sin ningún tipo de malas intenciones en su ser.-dijo mirando con cariño al menor. Este se sonrojó y fue entonces que la campana indicando el final de la clase sonó. Exaltado el rubio se levantó y despidiéndose con rapidez del contrario corrió hacia su próxima clase. El moreno solo rió divertido pues se notaba que el contrario quería escapar de aquella situación y no seguir sintiendo vergüenza. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar, estirando los brazos y las piernas, para después encaminarse hacia su propia aula. De camino allí se sorprendió al reconocer a cierta cabellera morena y cuando le fue a hablar vio algo que le dejó petrificado. ¿El contrario estaba sonriendo? Aquella imagen era tanto sorprendente como terrorífica. ¿Qué habría pasado para que el Uchiha menor estubiera de tan buen humor? No lo sabía, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo costase lo que costase.

S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N

Al llegar a su aula después de haber huido del moreno estaba agitado y con la respiración errática. Odiaba correr, pero no le había quedado de otra si quería llegar a tiempo. Suspiró y una vez recuperó el aliento se adentró al lugar. Recibió las miradas inquisidoras de todos los que una hora antes le habían pedido aquel favor más las sorprendidas de los demás alumnos que no creyeron que el menor se hubiera saltado la clase anterior. Sin darle la menor impotancia se sentó en su lugar y sacó su cuaderno para revisar las notas de la lección anterior. No le hacía mucha ilusión la historia, pero era una asignatura obligatoria por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que asistir y hacer que lo pudiera para aprobar.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún percance, pero cuando esta finalizó se vio rodeado de nuevo por las misma personas que dos horas antes le habían ofendido. Le miró alzando una ceja y esta vez fue una pelirroja de anteojos la que le habló.

-¿Sigues enfadado? No era para que te pusieras así la verdad. Pero dejando eso de lado... ¿nos vas a ayudar si o no?-habló de forma arrogante. Desde un principio eso fue algo que irritó al joven.

-Para estar pidiendo un favor ese tono parece más bien una exigencia.-comentó molesto por la actituda de la otra.

-¿Vas a hacerlo si o no?-volvió a preguntarle ignorando su comentario anterior.

-No pienso hacerlo. Y si eso era todo lo que queríais yo me voy yendo que he quedado.-dijo y se levantó del lugar para la estupefacción de todos pues el tono que había usado era monótono e indiferente como si aquella conversación no le importase en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Espera! ¡Realmente queremos que nos ayudes!-suplicó uno de los donceles del lugar. Él les miró con una ceja alzada y suspiró.

-Si no sois capaces de acercaros a la persona que os gusta desde un comienzo no tendréis posibilidades de lograr nada. Una cosa es que un amigo ayude si se está en problemas, pero otra muy distinta es que os hagan el trabajo sucio y luego lo tengáis todo facil. Sin esfuerzo no vale la pena lograr nada.-dijo y se marchó de allí ignorando las súplicas de los demás y los gritos enojados de la pelirroja y pelirrosa que no sabían contener su enojo al ver su plan frustrado.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la cafeteria donde sabía que sus amigos le estarían esperando, pero sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien y acabó en los brazos de este cuando perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-Parece que nuestros encuentros siemple son así.-somentó una voz grave y profunda que el menor reconoció e hizo que se sonrojara.

-Sempai…. Gracia. Puede soltarme que ya estoy bien.-dijo algo avergonzado e hizo ademán de salir de los brazos contrarios solo para notar como estos se afianzaban más en su cintura.

-Sabes… escuché algo interesante.-dijo enigmático. El contrario le miró sin comprender y con curiosidad inundando sus coloridos ojos.

-¿El qué?-no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Que mi club de fans te suplicó que les ayudaras a averiguar mis gustos en cuanto a posibles parejas.-respondió con una sonrisa de lado llena de diversión y malicia.

-¿Ya lo sabe?-cuestionó sorprendido el menor. El contrario solo soltó una risita baja y corta.

-Con lo mucho que gritan era normal escucharles desde el pasillo al pasar por ahí.-dijo como si no fuese la gran cosa.

-¿Y qué hacía por el pasillo de los de primer año?-fue la pregunta que hizo el rubio curioso. El contrario estaba en segundo y no tenía nignuna clase en aquel piso. No según había oído de sus fans de primero que se lamentaban no poder verle al salir del salón.

-Quería hablar con alguien.-fue su respuesta. En realidad no menguó la duda del contrario sino que la aumentó pues aquello no era muy específico.

-Si bueno...pero ya lo rechacé así que…-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió pues la mirada del contrario, fija en su persona, comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

-Si lo sé… creo que sus comentarios fueron muy groseros teniendo en cuenta que estaban pididendo ayuda a alguien.

-¿Verdad que si? Y luego me dicen que no era como para enojarse, pero relamente se pasaron de la raya.-dijo haciendo un puchero de lo más lindo y tierno. O al menos así lo vio el de cabello azabache.

-Si… creo que reaccionaste como lo haría alguien normal en esa misma situación.-comentó acercando el cuerpo del contrario más al suyo. El rubio ni cuenta se dio, pero él oyó los jadeos sorpendidos de las demás personas que transitaban por allí, incluído el de su club de fans que habían ido detrás del menor para insistir en su propuesta. Sonrió malicioso y volvió su atención al joven en sus brazos que le hablaba quejándose de sus compañeros de forma animada.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y notó que quedaba poco para que el descanso terminara por lo que decidió hacer lo que había planeado con antelación.

-¿Sabes….? si hubieras accedido a investigar para ayudarles me habría enojado, pero… siempre que sea por interés personal propio no me molestaría enseñarte exactamente que es lo que me gusta en una pareja.-le susurró al oido de forma pausada para después lamerle la oreja sensualmente. Aquella forma de hablar y el tono que empleó el mayor hizo que le recorrieran cientos de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo al rubio, el cual le miró soprendido y sonrojado a más no poder, tanto por las palabras como por la acción anteriormente realizadas por el contrario.

Iba a responder algo cuando la campana volvió a sonar sobresaltando al menor. Su sonrojo se acentuó al notar los brazos del contrario comenzar a soltarse y a este alejándose de su cuerpo. Estaba tan ensimismamo con la conversación que no recordaba la posición en la cual se encontraban. ¡Y encima en mitad del pasillo! Sin decir nada volteó y casi corrió de vuelta a su aula importándole poco las miradas enojadas y llenas de envida de las personas que adoraban al mayor.

Su cabeza era un caos en ese mismo momento y no quería, ni podía, pensar en otra cosa que no involucrara la oferta del contrario, por que aquello había sido en definitiva una oferta, una muy tentadora y pervertida.

Por otra parte el mayor le vio huir con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida en los labios. Volteó y comenzó a caminar de forma relajada hacia su propia clase hasta que al girar en la esquina se topó con una mirada y sonrisa divertidas pero serias a la vez.

-Así que eso te traías entre manos… me parece bien siempre y cuando no estés jugando con él, bastardo.-fue el comentario que recibió.

-No lo haría… llevo un tiempo detrás suyo y solo estoy aprovechando la oportunidad que esa panda de molestos y molestas me han dado.-fue su respuesta sincera. Su primo asintió comprendiendo y ambos caminaron en silencio, uno que fue roto por el mismo moreno.

-Oye… ¿escuchaste la conversación que tuve con él en el patio verdad?-preguntó aunque por la sonrisa ladeada en el rostro ajeno ya supo la respuesta. Este solo asintió y no dijo nada al respecto.-Sabía que había tenido que ser algo muy bueno como para haberte visto de tan buen humor. La persona con quien querías hablar en un principio era Naru y cuando este salió enojado del salón le seguiste, pero no te acercaste a él porque yo lo hice antes. Así que solo te quedaste ahí, escuchando a escondidas una conversación privada.-le dijo divertido, pero algo molesto. El rubio había confiado en él y le había contado algo muy personal. El bastardo de su primo no tenía derecho a escuchar algo que no debía.

-Teniendo en cuenta que hablaban sobre mi si me incumbe, pero ciertamente pensé en dejaros cuando comenzásteis a hablar sobre los encuentros de ambos. No pude hacerlo al escucharle decir que yo le interesaba, me ganó la curiosidad por saber cuando sucedió todo y ciertamente me sorpendió de forma grata la respuesta que el rubio dió.-explicó con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Era tan impropio de él el sonreir de aquella forma, pero poco le importaba por que el chico del cual se había prendado a comienzos de año por fin se había interesado en su persona y aquello no podía hacerle más feliz de lo que era en aquel preciso instante. Bueno si… cuando por fin consiga salir con el susodicho ojiazul.

-Creo que es la primera vez en la cual te escucho decir más de tres palabras seguidas… bueno la segunda por que antes con Naruto dijiste también bastante.-fue el comentario divertido que recibió.

-Hm.-dijo indiferente y siguió caminado a paso tranquilo.

-Y vuelta al bastardo de siempre.-hizo un puchero, pero estaba contento por su primo y por el rubio, aunque este último seguro que estaría confundido sin remedio.

S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N

Cierto a sus pensamientos. El ojiazul no pudo prestar ningun tipo de atención a sus siguientes clases pues no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que el mayor le había susurrado al oido durante el segundo descanso. Podía sentir las miradas molestas de la gran mayoría de personas en su aula, pero aquello le importaba poco en ese preciso instante. Su maestro notó que nadie le estaba prestando atención por lo que dejó de hablar y se puso a leer esperando a que sonara la campana que maracría el fin de la jornada escolar de aquel día.

Un golpe en su espalda le hizo salir de sus pensamiento y notó como volvía a estar rodeado de gente que le miraba mal.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido lo del pasillo?-preguntó furiosa la pelirrosa.

-Solo estábamos hablando.-fue la respuesta del contrario.

-¡Si claro! ¿Y por eso te estaba rodeando la cintura con los brazos?-cuestionó ahora la pelirroja de igual forma a su amiga.

-Eso fue por que chocamos y él evitó que me cayera al suelo… luego simplemente olvidé la posición en la cual nos encontrábamos.-explicó con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Vamos que te pedimos ayuda y tu todo digno nos rechazas para luego lanzarte como una cualquiera encima suyo! ¡Eres de lo peor!-gritó furibunda la de ojos jade. Lso demás apoyaron a sus compañeras mientras que una vena comenzaba a sobresalir en la frente del rubio.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Pero yo nunca os he llamado arrastradas por la forma en que besáis el suelo por el que él pisa! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir nada de mi por que vosotros sois mucho peores! ¡La mayoría de varones opina que dais vergüenza al ver como correís detrás de Sasuke! ¿Y yo soy el aprovechado? ¡Solo estábamos hablando además de que es cosa suya si me hace caso o no! ¡Yo nunca he ido detrás suyo como perra en celo!-gritó explotando y dejando toda diplomacia de lado. Estaba harto de todas y todos que simplemente le hablaban para conseguir algo a cambio. Nunca hacían nada solo por ayudar a alguien más. Solo pensaban en su propio beneficio y aquello le hizo reventar. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablarle de aquella forma? Él no se iba a dejar pisotear ni denigrar de ninguna forma.

Los varones del aula se pusieron de parte del rubio. Era el único con un poco de amor propio además que nunca le vieron desesperado por llamar la atención, más bien hacía lo posible por destacar poco, lo cual era muy difícil por que por su amabilidad y gentileza hacía que muchos le quisieran como pareja. Era un chico completamente puro no como todos los demás. La verdad es que no veían imposible que el azabache mayor se hubiese fijado en semejante joya. Les decepcionaba saber que no tendrían mucha oportunidad con el ojiazul si estaba involucrado el moreno, pero aún así sabían que este merecía tener un buen varón a su lado.

El salón quedó en un silencio sepulcral pues nunca en ninguna situación anterior habían oido al rubio hablar de aquella forma tan vulgar. Nunca imaginaron que estallaría de aquella forma e incluso algunos se asustaron cuando vieron brillar de forma peligrosa los orbes zafiro que desafiaban a cualquiera de ellos a rebatir sus palabras, cosa que nadie se atrevió a hacer.

El timbre sonó y nadie se atrevió a moverse en lo más mínimo pues el ojiazul parecía un animal a punto de saltar sobre el cuello de su presa.

-Teníais que hacer enojar a Naru ¿verdad?-comentó una suave voz. Volteraron a la puerta para encontrarse con el amigo pelirrojo de este, su pareja y, para sorpresa y terror de todos, del azabache menor.

-Hay que ser idiota como para hacerlo.-fue el moreno quien habló esta vez, sonriendo divertido a la vez en que abrazaba por la cintura a su novio. Este se sonrojó levemente pero no hizo nada por separase del contrario. Todas la miradas se posaron en el Uchiha restante el cual comenzaba a caminar en dirección el rubio.

Este no h abía presatado atención a su alrededor pues se encontraba muy ocupado guardando sus cosas en la mochila al tiempo en que murmuraba y se quejaba de los demás cosas como "_¿como se atreven estos inútiles a insultarme?_" y algo así como "_ni que yo no tuviera dignidad como ellos_" y también "_creyéndose superiores a mi, ellos que no saben hacer nada que no tenga que ver con el sexo vendrán aquí a darme lecciones de moral." _Metía todo con un enojo palpable y entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Volteó directo a gritarle una cuantas cosas cuando sintió que unos labios ajenos apresaban a los suyos con fuerza y pasión.

El contacto era completamente apasionado y lascivo con ambas lenguas bailando entre ellas y peleando por el dominio de la boca contraria. El mayor ganó claramente la batalla explorando a su antojo la cabidad del contrario y reclamándola a su tiempo como de su propiedad.

Cuando se separaron ambos jadeaban por la falta de aire. El azabache fue premiado con la expresión más erotica que alguna vez vio. El rubio todo sonrojado con saliba escurriendo de sus labios y la mirada perdida junto a la respiración ajitada. Parecía que le acabasen de violar y de cierta forma había sido víctima de una violación a su boca.

-¿Qué...?-intentó preguntar el menor, pero fue interrumpido por otro beso, esta vez más casto y rápido que el anterior, el cual le hizo callar.

-No sabes lo sexy que te ves cuando te enfadas.-comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios el mayor. El sonrojo en el rostro ajeno aumentó.

-¿De qué estás-hmm?-otra vez fue callado por un beso apasionado.

-Vámonos.-susurró el mayor y comenzó a arrastras a un desorientado, confundido y, sobretodo, avergonzado rubio hacia la salida.

-¡Espe- Sasuke!-fue todo lo que escucharon al ojiazul decir antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Todos los que quedaron en el salón se encontraban petrificados por lo que había acontecido durante los últimos 10 minutos en aquel lugar. Un suspiro atrajo su atención.

-Pobre Naru-chan… acaba de despertar el lado pervertido de un Uchiha.-dijo divertido el moreno.

-Bueno… creo que es una malidición familiar el que tengáis un líbido tan alto.-murmuro con pesadez el pelirrojo.

-¿Lo sabes por experiencia verdad?-preguntó divertido logrando que un sonrojo abarcara todo el rostro contrario.

-Idiota…-susurró al tiempo en que se acercaba y cogía la mochila que el rubio no había tenido tiempo de agarrar.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas de esa manera.-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida el moreno.

-¡Cállate pervertido!-gritó avergonzado a la vez en que golpeaba el brazo del contrario y salía del salón.

-¡Pero Gaa-chan te encanta que lo sea!-fue lo último que oyeron al moreno decir seguido de un golpe y un quejido. "_De seguro lo golpearon otra vez_" fue el pensamiento general.

Cuando todos procesaron todo lo ocurrido muchos suspiraron derrotados. Algunos porque ya no tendrían oportunidad de acercarse al despistado rubio y otros por que el moreno ya no estaba disponible. La más molestas y desilusionadas eran la pelirroja y pelirrosa que se sentían humilladas totalmente, pues el rubio solo había necesitado una conversación con el mayor para que este se interesara en su persona o así lo veían ellas, sin saber los múltiples encuentros entre ambos.

Por lo menos ahora sabían que para seducir al azabache hacía falta ser rubio ojiazul, inocente y de buen corazón, algo que nunca lograrían por mucho que lo intentaran y no tenían pensado interferir mucho menos después de ver al joven doncel enojado de aquella forma. De seguro tendrían pesadillas por culpa de aquella mirada aniquiladora que el menor les lanzó.

Suspiraron tristes y recogieron sus cosas para marcharse. Ya encontrarían a alguien más para ser felices ellas.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Pues esto es todo n.n Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado y en unos minutos subiré otro sasunaru que escribí por la mísma época. Me encantaría que os pasarais a leerlo n.n_**

**_Nos leemos luego y me animará mucho si me dejáis algún comentario (;_**


End file.
